uberstrike_wikpediafandomcom-20200213-history
About Uberstrike
Quote from Wikipedia: About Paradise Paintball and Uberstrike "Paradise Paintball" was the world's first "Social Shooter". It offered both single and multiplayer first-person shooter experiences and can be played across most internet browsers, in Mac or Windows and via Facebook, MySpace or Apple Dashboard. Single player features are only present during practice sessions. "Paradise Paintball" is thought to be the first 3D browser based game with real time micropayment systems, where users will be able to purchase virtual goods or top up on credits without having to quit the game.[ "Paradise Paintball" was one of the very first applications to be verified by Facebook with the video preview of the game shown in Facebook's promotional video.[It was also one of the few gaming applications that was selected for the video. The game had more than 100% growth in monthly active users in the past month and past three months respectively on Facebook.[3] On 2 April 2009, the game was reviewed by Inside Social Games.[8] The game hit 10 million downloads on 18 May 2009.[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CMUNE&action=edit&section=3 editv4.0 Era A new version, Paradise Paintball 4.0, now known as UberStrike, was released on September 14, 2010,[10] thus ending the 'PP3D Era', including a thorough redesign of the lobby, UI, maps, and a number of new guns, armors and gear. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CMUNE&action=edit&section=4 editUberStrike http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Uberstrike.pnghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Uberstrike.pngNew UberStrike 4.3.3 logo. In November 2010,[11] the game was renamed "UberStrike!" to align with the changes in theme and gameplay toward a fantasy shooter. The game recorded over 1 million Facebook installs and 300,000 monthly active users in November 2010, making it the first and largest FPS on Facebook. UberStrike quickly gained popularity on some accounts, especially for Facebook players, although some player dislike the new game, calling the new name the 'last straw'. However, the new name brought with it a large press release which brought in many new players, allowing both new and old players to christen in the 'new era' of CMUNE's social shooters. The release was generally well received by the public and popularity quickly increased, though many legends were lost. Since the 14th of September,[10] Uberstrike has been undergoing several updates. 'The beginning is yet to come'[12] is a line that many players have been saying. Many Facebook and CMUNE portal players call UberStrike 'Simply awesome' or 'the best game on Facebook'. CMUNE have been focusing all their energy on this game since its release and many more updates to improve the game are expected. Uberstrike varies from Paradise Paintball in many ways. Some of the most recognized changes are the 'loss of paintball', with no evidence of paintball ever being involved in the game(one of the many reason old players have left), which allowed for the inclusion of many more weapons (Some of which cost points, which can be earned by playing the game, and some of which cost credits, a form of currency that can only be bought using real-life currency), Another major change was in the gameplay itself- armor was introduced as a 'Armor Point Count' that constantly drained away but could be replenished using nearby respawning shields or buying a steady armor base with credits.[13] Cmune has made UberStrike available on CyWorld, the Korean Social Network Site, Owned by one of Cmune's Founders, Yong Joon Hyoung. In addition, UberStrike has recently become available through the Mac App Store, for free. The App has special HD Graphics, and boosted FPS. Making it superior to the Cmune Portal. In the future Cmune expects to add in-app iTunes Purchases.[14]Cmune also plans on releasing a Unified App in the Future, but it is unknown where it will be available from. In addition Cmune added a feature allowing Facebook, and Cmune users to log in on the opposite portal(Cmune on FB; FB on Cmune). Also, Cmune are making a mobile version to allow player to play it on iPad. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CMUNE&action=edit&section=5 edit